


Overture

by kerithwyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proper pirate always seizes the moment; or, Killian is an opportunist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written after 3x10, "The New Neverland." I'm not the only one who saw it, right?

"On second thought," Killian Jones murmured silkily into Neal's ear, "this doesn't have to be an either/or proposition."

Neal stared at him. "You— You and my _mother_ —"

Jones shrugged. "Long time ago. And I..." he hesitated, just for a second. "I see her in you."

"I knew you were perverse, but this—"

Jones smirked, the look flattering his, yes, devilishly handsome face. "Think about it, mate." The word had an entirely different connotation than Jones' usual casual address. And then, offhandedly: "What would Emma say?"

"It's up to her," Neal heard himself say, and winced at Jones' triumphant grin.


End file.
